demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Eowyn,RiderofNightFuries/Good news, bad news, translations, and funny quotes
Good News Good news is that my bite isn't as bad as it was yesterday. It's a million times better off the wiki but all I feel now is a dull throbbing in my head and my arm. The whispering is still there but I'm starting to feel like I'm NOT beginning a slow descent into madness!! :D Bad News Bad news is Toothless is still possessed. Right now he's just sitting in the yard, hissing at anything that moves and sulking. It's kind of sad. Does anybody know how to free a possessed dragon???? Translations Translations to the inane Greek babbling in my head last night: Kronos: The demigod fools will not see this coming. They will meet their doom! Female voice: When you possessed that dragon, it bit a girl ... That won't be a problem, will it? Kronos: If there is an ... obstacle ... we will simply dispose of it. I will not lose this time! Stephan: I know what to do. Female Voice: Enlighten us. Stephan: If we jump through a crack in the universe, we can arrive at Camp Half-Blood and attack those stupid demigod heroes. They won't see this coming and will be so busy fighting us off, they won't have much time to remember ... the little problem ... you know, the bitten girl. CREEPY!!!!!!!!! Funny Quotes Just to lighten the mood and ease the pain ... the funniest quotes ever from How to Train Your Dragon: *'Hiccup:' "Thank you for summing that up." *'Hiccup': "THANK YOU FOR NOTHING, YOU USELESS REPTILE!!!!!" (that's what I'm thinking of Toothless! XD) *'Hiccup:' "You just gestured to ALL of me ... this conversation is feeling very one-sided!" *'Hiccup': "He never listens and when he does its with this disappointed scowl, like someone skimmed on the meat on his sandwich (imitating Scottish accent) 'Excuse me, barmaid, I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring! I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side! This here, this is a talking FISH BONE'!" *'Gobber': "Now, you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what's INSIDE that he Hiccup's dad can't stand!" *'Tuffnut:' "Your butts are getting bigger! We thought you were a dragon." (creepy laugh) Snotlout: "Not that there's anything wrong with a dragonesque fig--" *'Hiccup': "Huh, toothless. Could've sworn you had ..... (scared) teeth." *'Hiccup': "O-okay, that's disgusting. Ooh, look, I have, uh, Norwegian bass, Icelandic Cod, and even an eel! *Toothless is terrified of the eel* NO! No eel! Okay, okay, I don't like eel much either!" *'Hiccup': "OH THIS IS AMAZING!! THE WIND IN MY -- CHEATSHEET!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!" *'Hiccup': "Uh, uh, you're right! You're right! You're right! I'm through with the lies. I've been making OUTFITS!! So, take me back. It's time everyone knew. Drag me back -- (Astrid twists his arm and he falls to the ground in pain) OW! Why would you do that?! Astrid: THAT'S for the lies (kicks him then hits his chest with the butt of her axe) and THAT'S for everything else! *'Hiccup, voice-over': My village. In a word? Sturdy. And it's been here for seven generation but every single building is new. (AWK-ward! O.O) ~~Eowyn, Daughter of Athena Category:Blog posts